The Ballad of Miniopolis Mike
by jaguar-kally7
Summary: Composed while playing The Urbz for GBA (couldn't find the appropriate catsubcat) - what if the main character wasn't just the guy you controlled? What if he really did get a life?


This is just some idea I got while playing The Urbz for GBA...

The Ballad of Miniopolis Mike

I'm Cannonball Coleman,  
king of the sax,  
cat in the Artsies,  
chill to the max.  
Got me a story  
I want ya to hear;  
'bout a boy of the streets  
and his summer last year.

He popped outta nowhere  
in our jail, in the night,  
Dan D. Mann gave 'im trouble,  
but he was all right.  
Out on parole,  
bought the place up the street  
near the club where I play,  
jumping back on his feet.

This is the ballad  
of Miniopolis Mike,  
who went up from running  
to Dusty Hogg's bike.  
Come out of SimValley,  
to Urbania he came,  
and soon all the city  
was sayin' his name.

In with the Streeties  
from the start, was our Mike;  
with Darius the King  
and Ewan's dirt bikes.  
With Kris like a sister,  
and Crystal the Princess,  
things couldn't be better  
for Mike, I guess.

Ran for his money,  
Daddy B., yes he did,  
his city was suddenly  
shook up by this kid.  
It seemed there was nothin'  
our boy couldn't fix,  
and Ma'am Hattie was grinnin'  
at all o' Mike's tricks.

This is the ballad  
of Miniopolis Mike,  
there wasn't a cat  
that Mike didn't like,  
'cept maybe Luthor,  
stuck-up Richie King,  
otherwise Mike  
was happy to swing.

And while runnin' round town,  
doin' deeds, breakin' out,  
Our Mike fell in love,  
and his gang thought, "Far out!"  
'Cause with Crystal the Cool,  
Mike was made Streetie Prince,  
and they been rockin' Club Xizzle  
ever since, ever since...

But when he decided  
that he'd go to school,  
and he met a girl  
that was quieter cool.  
Sue Pirnova loved science,  
was pretty and sweet,  
but she didn't have time  
for a cat off the street.

She thought he was nice,  
said they'd better be friends,  
poor Mike didn't get  
Sue-girl's love in the end.  
He saw her in class,  
and felt things weren't right,  
if he still had to dance  
with Crystal at night.

This is the ballad  
of Miniopolis Mike,  
who couldn't decide  
who it was that he'd like  
to take to the movies,  
to show her his worth;  
our fiery Crystal  
or Sue, down-to-earth.

Mike got tired of runnin'  
back and forth across town,  
doin' dirt for the folks  
who just sat around;  
all the while keepin' up  
his big Streetie rep  
and dodgin' Daddy B.  
with his every step.

He just wanted to sit  
on the steps with our Sue,  
quietly talkin'  
'bout science and truth.  
Or chill with D. Hogg  
by the racetrack and laugh  
with the boys from the bayou,  
be part o' the riffraff.

This is the ballad  
of Miniopolis Mike,  
who for time to himself  
woulda given his bike;  
But he still had a mission,  
Daddy B.'s still at large,  
And it looked like our boy  
was bein' put there in charge.

Daddy B. went missin',  
the town just loved that,  
at a movie premiere  
with Crystal was our cat,  
When old Harlan King,  
long thought dead and gone,  
said old Daddy B.  
and his money lived on.

Up off his butt,  
Mike did answer the call,  
to stop Daddy B.  
for once and for all;  
back in time went our cat  
gave the flag to E. Earl,  
then went home to Urbania -  
will our boy get the girl?

This is the ballad  
of Miniopolis Mike  
finally free to do  
just what he liked.  
No missions, no money  
to earn just to pay;  
he could do what he wanted  
the rest of his days...

Still Prince of the Streeties,  
he got Darius's go,  
and told Sue the facts  
that she oughta know;  
that his heart went to her  
and her honey-brown hair,  
and Crystal couldn't match  
her sweet green-eyed stare.

Together they go out  
and annoy Daddy B.  
stuck on his island,  
no simoleys to see;  
they pet the Nutria  
and tell him goodbye,  
and on Paradise Island  
those kids watch the sky.

This is the ballad  
of Miniopolis Mike  
finally free to do  
just what he liked.  
Our cat got his girl  
and kept the rep in the end,  
wears the Xizzles he's earned  
'cause he's such a good friend...


End file.
